


The Chaos Crew!

by leemarkhyuk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Random names - Freeform, ahhhhh, fluff?, hopefully fluff, i suck at summarys, idk - Freeform, second fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leemarkhyuk/pseuds/leemarkhyuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like the Quantic Kids but instead they cause Chaos, but still manage to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You aren't that punny

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING HARADOUS TO THE HUMAN MIND: PUNS! CST PUNS, DOG PUNS ALL TYPES OF PUNS! THEY WILL BE HILARIOUS AND WILL GET STUCK IN YOUR HEAD.(DEPENDING ON HOW GOOD YOU ARE WITH PUNS. AND IF I FEEL PUNNY:)

_Oh God! There's Félix. What do I do? He is so cute. Ahh, he's with is sister again she'd kill me if she knew I had a crush on him. Mazequinne hates me._ **RINGGGGGGG!** The bell go's off snapping Bridgette from her thoughts. "Hey Bridge." Her best friend Emily calls out to her as she packs her stuff away.

"Hey Emma. Hey guys!" She waves to her other best friends Ryker, Monique, and Caleb as they walk over laughing about something. "What's so funny?" Emma asks trying to figure out why Monique looks like she is about to choke from all that laughing. "I believe you mean _what's so punny_?" Caleb says causing all of them to burst out laughing, causing everyone to stare at them. "Over did it you stupid Mime-act!" Monique yells loudly. Everyone once again looking at the five children.

"Did you just say Mime-act? Omg! You made a pun!" Ryker said in between giggles. Monique puts her hand to her mouth realizing what just happened. Bridgette Caleb Emma Riker and Demetry all burst out laughing. No one noticed that Félix and Mazequinne walked over, so they all jump when he asks with a smile, "What's so funny that you all laugh so loud causing everyone to stare at you?" When Bridgette turns around and sees him she trips over Emma's foot _that she put there knowing the girl would trip_ , making her fall on top of Félix. Mazequinne smiled and high-fived Emma.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so so sorry Félix I didn't mean to do that, I tripped over Emmy's foot and  I-" but she was cut off as she finished getting off of him by him chuckling. ' _So cuuuuuuutttttteeee'_ Her mind screamed. Caleb started saying "Your face is as red as Tikki, now!" They all laughed except Félix and Maze since they didn't know who Tikki was, they just stared confused.

But then Nathalie came to get Félix and Maze. Nathalie was their older sister. She was also Gabriel Agreste's personal assistant. "Hey Nat, mind if we hang out at the mansion with these friends of ours?" Mazequinne says as she gestures towards  Monique, Emma, Caleb, Ryker, and Bridgette. Nathalie looked at the six up and down. "I'm sure Mr. Agreste's would mind." She muttered trying to say no politely. "Not true!" Bridgette yelled to her taking a step closer. "You must not recognize me. My sister is dating Gabriel Agreste's son."

"Incorrect. Adrien is dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng at the moment and she has no siblings." Nathalie said back in a cold tone. Emma scoffed. "Wanna bet?" Emma asked as she dialed a number on her phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?" The person she called answered. A girl. "Hey Marinette, its Emma and the squad. We wanted to know if it would be cool to hang out at the mansion." Emma said while Nathalie shook head her still not believing.

"Oh uh okay. Adrien! Could you ask your father if my sister and her friends could come over?" Mari called out.

"He said yes!" They heard him say.

"Thanks Marinette!" Bridgette says cheerfully

"No problem little sis. Be home by nine thirty all of you. Late patrol." She said aloud so Adrien could hear.

"You meant paw-trol? Right?" Caleb and Adrien asked in unison with a grin.

"Why me? Adrien your a stupid Cat with bad Puns." Mari said." Meow-ch Purrincess." He said back.

"And Caleb your a Mime-act and your Puns are wor-" But Marinette was cut short with laugher from everyone. "You just said Mime-act!" Adrien pointed out. "Ugh! Your are dead! Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette called out. "Shit! Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien shouted. "Look its Cat Noir!" A girl by them said.

Adrien ran straight towards Bridgette and hid behind her. Anyone who wasn't her friend gasped in suprize. But her friends started going crazy in laughs. " Adr- Cat stop hiding behind me when you make a mistake and Mari- Ladybug wants to kill you." Bridgette sighed in annoyance. "Ah, m'lady's younger sister." Cat said. "Aaahhh, NOT OUT LOUD!" The six yelled at him. "What. Did. You. Do?" Ladybug asked as she swung her yoyo and Cat.

He got down lower behind Bridgette. "N-nothing m'lady!" He kinda yell frantically. "Wait. M'lady? You just said Bridgette is m'lady's younger sister. Oh my god, Bridgette is Ladybug's sister!" Maze yelled. Ladybug's eyes widened with horrer. If they've been here since the call then that means. "Cat Noir I sware I will kill you for this! Chaos Kids. Cough cough!" A smirk plastered across each of the six kids faces.

"Time to cause some Chaos!" Emma cheered as the six ran off. Emma transformed first using the Bee comb Miraculous. In her place stands Melodie, a Miraculous Holder that has music powers, her weapon is a flute. Next was Caleb using the wolf wristlet Miraculous, he transformed into Wolf Pup with the powers of running fast and his weapon is a sword. Then Monique transformed into Viperine, using the snake Miraculous with the powers of moving fast and blending in wth her surroundings her weapon is a whip. Then Ryker used the turlte Bracelet Miraculous to become Jade Turtle, his powers are using his shell as a shield and like a floating surfboard. And Bridgette used the cheetah Miraculous to become Cheetah. Her power is running fast. Her weapon is darts.

Once they all transform, they help Ladybug by chasing down Cat Noir til his Miraculous beeps. They would hang out at Adrien's home later in the day.


	2. Nino knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "SERIOUSLY WITH THE PUNS!" Marinette yelled at Caleb and Adrien who were sharing different Puns and jokes around the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great idea for this so lets just see how it goes.  
> This continues after they head to the mansion
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: PUNS AHEAD. READ ON WITH JOY AND WATCH OUT FOR THINHS CHARACTERS SAY THAT MAKE NO SINCE!

"SERIOUSLY WITH THE PUNS!" Marinette yelled at Caleb and Adrien who were sharing different Puns and jokes around the room. "Calm down sis, they're not that bad."

 _Not that bad. NOT THAT BAD!?_ Marinette thought.

"Caleb just said 'Stop making me laugh, you'll make me  _puma_ pants! That doesn't- its not even a cat pun!"

" Yes.IT. IS." Caleb said. "A puma is a feline."

Marinette sighs at that. Her phone buzzes. She picks it up to find a text from Alya.

A- Hey Mari! Where are you guys!? Nino and I are outside the mansion and Nathalie says you guys are out.

M- But we're in Adrien's room why would she lie?

A- just come to the door.

M- okay

"I'll be back. Alya and Nino are here, and Nathalie won't let them up." Marinette said as she ran out the room. Everyone exchanged looks and went back to their Cat Pun Fest as Adrien called it. "Hey girl!" Alya called as Mari let them in. "Wassup" Nino said plainly. When they walked into Adrien's room and Marinette immediately regretted it.

"Listen to this one!" Monique said. "Do you need a purrimedic!?" Everyone laughed like crazy. "WHAT THE FU-" Marinette couldn't finish her sentence because Nino pulled her out of the room and slammed the door closed. "What Nino!?" She whisper yelled. "Cool it for one. And secondly, I need Ladybug's help."

When Nino and Marinette finished their conversation on bow Nino was planning to propose to Alya soon, they went back to the room. "Oh. My. Spots." Marinette spoke as she realized they having a new competition on who could use the most Cat Puns in a sentence.

Alya was first. "Cat Puns freak meowt ever since someone said your cat scan is pawsitive, we have to opurrate!" Alya said in between giggles and then burst into laughter along with everyone else. Next was...  _Bridgette!? "_ Im getting meowt of here so I can mewtate into Cat Noir! " Adrien laughed the hardest out of everyone. Marinette shot Nino a glare that said stop laughing or you die, so he stop laughing.

Next was...  _Oh no, Caleb._ Marinette thought. He walked over to Adrien's dresser where Adrien keeps all his money, and takes out a lot of twenty dollar bills and says "Look at meow, I'm getting papurr!" And right about there is when Marinette breaks. "OH. MY. SPOTS! You need to stop the Cat Puns. Like right meow!" Marinette puts her hand to her mouth and her eyes are wide.

To late. Monique actually fell off Adrien's bed, onto the floor laughing. And Caleb just giggled along with everyone else. "Says the girl who hates Puns." Alya said causing Marinette to giggle a little bit.

"Are you- Are you giggling Mari?" Adrien asked as Marinette flushed in a bright pink. "N-no!" She yelled trying to defend her self. And out of nowhere Gabriel and Nathalie walked in the room. Everyone went silent. "What's so funny that everyone here can hear you throughout the entire mansion?" Gabriel asked with a pointed glare at Monique who was now scrambling to get back on the bed.

"Just a joke or two, father. Sorry that we disturbed the always wonderful mind of yours." Adrien said while trying to hide his smirk. "Adrien you have a shoot in an hour." Nathalie said as she rushed to keep up with Mr. Agreste's pace as he nearly ran out the room. Adrien checked his phone. "Nope. Its Friday. My Fridays are free nowadays."

"She lied?" Plagg said from a corner. Alya looked around. "Who said that?" She asked while looking around the room. "Said what?" Emma asks trying her best to look confused. Alya turned to Ryker since he showed all his emotion on his face.

He looked genuinely confused. "So I'm just... Hearing things then." Alya said. But then everyone clearly saw a black blur (Plagg) zip to Adrien, and a red blur (Tikki) zip to Marinette. Everyone's eyes wide in shock going back and forward between Adrien and Marinette. "Okay,okay. I know you saw that. Ryker shows it all. Plus your eyes are wide." Alya says as she walks over to inspect Adrien then Marinette.

The others make sure that their kwami's are safe and out of sight when Alya isn't looking. Nino shot up practically tearing his headphones off grabbing Marinette and Adrien came rushing out the room.

"Really Plagg? Tikki what the hell possessed you to do that!" Nino whisper shouted to the still hidden kwami's. "I'm so sorry guys. But plagg kept talking and sooner or later Alya would have spotted us in the corner. And... And we had to leave or else she could've found out!" Tikki said trying her best to say loud enough.

"Wait...... Nino... Knows?" Adrien asked slightly tilting his head to the side. "Duh! I figured out while listening to your weird pet names for each other. Actually when you said m'lady and then flashed a Cat Noir's grin, it sealed the deal for me. I told Mari I knew. She freaked a little but it's cool now." Nino replied casually. "Oh?" Adrien muttered.

* * *

 

Gabriel and Nathalie again rushing down the hall from Nino slamming the door. After another explanation, Gabriel and Nathalie began to walk away until..."WHAT THE FUCK, IS THAT CALEB!?" Alya screamed. Adrien and Nino shared a look knowing that Caleb is clumsy. And just as revealing as Mari is. They could totally be brother and sister. The two boys kept the two adults from entering the room.

Marinette quickly came in, then slammed the door shut behind her. "What's going o-" But she was cut of by seeing Ryker's death glare pointedly at Caleb, Emma cursing Caleb out in Chinese, Monique trying to Calm down Alya, and Bridgette looking like she had seen a hybrid monster and ghost. Then she spots a furry brown fuz that Caleb is holding. "Aaaaaaaaa- Oh. My. God. You..... Brought a rat here?" Marinette asked hoping the idiot would pick up.

He starred at her for a while.  _'Oh. She must mean pretend that Avalon is a rat! '_ "Er, yes. Yes I did." 

"Emma stop cursing please." Marinette said just as Gabriel barged in. Caleb hid Avalon in his pocket. "What's going on in here?" He said in his oh-so-familar cold tone. "Nothing." Ryker said. Ryker never talks around Gabriel. This is the first time he's heard his voice. And with that he leaves along with Nathalie.

As Nino and Adrien walk back in theroom, closing the door and locking it, Alya walks over to Caleb, puts her hand in his pocket, pulls out Avalon, and says "What. The fuck. Is this?" "I am not a this!" Avalon yells. Alya squeaks. She stared at her very, very confused.

A room full of sighs come along and then a room full of humans and kwami's. "What. The fuck. Are these?" She asks every human. Firstgoes Tikki, "We are the kwami's of  Ladybug," she gestures to Marinette. " Cat Noir, " she gestures to plagg and Adrien. " And the Chaos Kids." She finishes.

"I'm Tikki."

"I'm Plagg."

"Avalon." She growls at Alya.

"Mystie." Goes Monique's.

"Bane." Says Emma's.

"Wayzz." Yawns Rykers.

"Zelda." Says Bridgette's.

" Wow. This is so much right now. Nino?, aren't youlike, I dunno surprised? " Alya asked. "Uh... Not really. Ive known for like three years so..." He trailed off no knowing what else to say. "Three years!?" Everyone including Marinette yells. "You confronted me like... Four months ago!" He laughed. "It's late. We should all go." He said while showing them the time. 10:09 p.m. "Oh no. Patrol is at 9:30. We're really late." Marinette muttered beginning to make a fuss.

"Tikki, spots on!" She called. A minute later she was Ladybug and was telling everyone to hurry. "Plagg, Avalon, Mystie, Bane, Wayzz, Zelda! Claws out, Howl time, Slither up, Buzz off, Shell shock, Feather spread!" They all shouted and transformed into their hero personas. "Holy crap! You’re the Chaos Kids. And Cat Noir." But by then Cat was gone looking for Ladybug.

"Yup." Melodie said before they all left for the akuma battle they felt surface. Just as they expected. Akuma. "I am The Soul Crusher!" It roared. "You mean Bowl Flusher right?" Wolf Pup says. He gets the civilians to laugh at least. "The Chaos Kids!" A couple of people shouted backing away.

"Yup." They all said, then turned to Melodie who was grinning. "Hell itself!" She says happily. A couple of kids crying at it.   "Meow-ch. That's got to hurt." Cat says while sliding down his baton. Ladybug swinging in already.

* * *

 

The akuma battle ends rather quickly and the seven teens head back to the mansion. Nino and Alya are still there. Nino listening to music while Alya is telling her mom she will stay with Mari over the weekend. When she got of the phone, she saw the seven teens and fainted.

They all released their transformations and ran over to Alya. About an hour later she woke up and looked around to see where see was. "Your in danger little girl," said a ominous voice. "Tell me who holds the Peacock Miraculous." Alya looked straight in front of her and saw a tall woman starring at her. The woman was very pretty, she wore jewelry that had roses on them. And a jumpsuit that was all black with rose patterns at the top and bottom and a black leather jacket. Her boots stopped right below her knees. A black chocker with a single rose in the middle. A whole lot of real silver also. She was pale, that wasn't hard to see. But as the woman moved into the moon light. Alya realized that the woman was a teenage girl. Around Bridgette's age. 14.

"I dunno who has it. If I did you could check my LadyBlog for Intel. Who are you? Why are you so pale? Can I leave now?" Alya asked. "My name is Marileek, I'm a vampire duh!, and yes your free to go." She said.

Alya took in what she said until it clicked what she had said. "VAMPIRE!?" She yell at the girl but she was gone. Alya just left very confused. Especially when all of her friends came up to her hugging her asking what happened in there. "I told her I didn't know where the Peacock Miraculous was." Alya said cockily.

Monique looks at the time. 5:47a.m. "Holy fuck! It's almost 6 a.m.!" She screamed as she pulled Ryker and Caleb along. She promised that she would bring all of them home before midnight. It's a good thing that Caleb was staying at Ryker's house for the weekend. One stop drop.

* * *

 

 

The next day( also known as that day), there was a new student at  **Collège Françoise Dupont.** "Settle down, class. Today we have some visitors. A class I had a couple of years ago." She gestures to the door and Naomi opens it.

In comes Adrien Agreste, Alix Kubdel, Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois, Ivan Bruel, Juleka Kassirris, Kim Rennedo, Lila Tangér, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Max Frevline, Myléne Harpréle, Nathanaël Minnon, Nino Uraén, Rosé Quartz and, Sabrina Young. They all were dressed nicely. They waved at the new generation.

"Adrien, Mari, Nino, Alya, I never thought it was even paw-sible to see all of you in our class at once." Caleb nearly yelled, miss Bustier shooting him a dark glare. And of course Monique was almost cackling at the joke made by her best friend. The rest were giving giggles. But no one in the class knew what was funny. "Whhhhyyyyyyy meeeeee!" Marinette groaned loudly.

"Anyways, we have a new student children." The homeroom teacher said again. Naomi opened the door again. Everyone sees the very pale, goth girl walk in the room.

Silence.

The girl looks around at everyone before her eyes glue to Alya. She walks to the teachers desk. "Hi Alya." She says darkly as she walks past her. "M-m-...Marileek?" Alya stutters out. "So do you have my answer now Blood?" She asks turning on her heel to face her. "Blood?" Bridgette whispered very quietly so that not even she could hear herself.

Marileek looked at her. "Yes, Blood. She has a tasteful blood. Like chocolate." She says. "Wait a min-" but Alya was cut off when miss Bustier's scissors flew towards her and Alya put her up to stop the scissors but in stead... She got a hole in her hand. Marileek stepped five steps closer taking Alya's hand, with a wicked grin at her face she ripped the scissors out. Alya screamed but Nino covered her mouth so that it was muffled.

The pale girl put one finger in the cut getting it blood covered. She took it out and observed it, while everyone observed her. She popped the finger in her mouth. "EWWWWW!" The class was filled with discust. "Like I said, taste like chocolate." Marileek said again this time licking Alya's hand. By the time she stopped licking her hand, Marileek's mouth had blood all around it. Everybody gasped when they saw Alya's hand. No cut at all! The cut was gone it was amazing.

"H-h-how did you do this?" Alya asked as the girl opened the door. "Remember what I told you last night before I let you return to your friends?" She asked with a smile than waved as she headed for the bathroom. "......... Vampire..." Alya whispered loud enough for Nino Adrien and Marinette to hear. This wasn't over. She'd be back.


	3. Emma...Agreste!? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they find out Adrien's mom is Emma's aunt. And that Adrien's mom is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this before ii could finish soooo..
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Emma is walking home, from yet another exhausting Friday, at school filled with hanging with her friends, doing her work, getting into fights with Félix and, almost getting suspended. She is wearing and bright yellow tank top and denim blue shorts that cut off at her knees.

She is just thinking about what she will do this weekend on her family trip. When she gets home she is greeted by her mother Dorinda, before she heads up to her room to start her homework. Emma's family is from in London and Italy. So they sometimes speak English, French or, Italian. It's based on the days.

"Emma dear," her father calls out. "Your brother is home now. We'll be leaving soon so finish packing." "Okay Papa." She calls back.

Emma hurries to finish packing and practically runs down stairs. "Slow down, Goldie Lockes." Her brother Eric, teases. "Shut up Eric! You and I have the same hair color. So technically your talking to yourself too... And Mom is blonde!" Eric glares at her before taking her bag to the car. The door bell rings.

"Yes? Oh Caleb, son! It's great to see you again. How are things with Emma? You two are dating, right?" Eric chuckles some before going to Emma who was in the other room and telling her. She gasped for life itself. "Papa!" She yelled as she bolted to the door grabbing a newspaper, rolling it up and giving him a nice hard wack on his neck. "Ow!" He yelled. "Caleb and I have **never** dated! He's dating Monique anyways!" She looked back at Caleb with an apologetic smile.

"Number one. I'm single as well as you and Monique. Number two. My mom said I was going with you guys?" Caleb asked. When Emma turned to look at her father he wasn't there, so she took him up to her room just as her mother called "Clean your rooms!" To her and her older brother.

She and Caleb were now in her room cleaning up. "Why are you really here, Cay?" She asked him. "I need help with the math homework." She gave him a confused glare. "Why are you asking me? You know I'm leaving for the weekend." She smiled slightly apologetically. "Everyone else is busy. Bridgette is out with Marinette and Adrien. Félix is at fencing lessons or something, Mazequinne is helping Nathalie, and Monique and Ryker are hanging out together doing _goth_ things with Juleka." He said out of breath. Her face was priceless. He snapped a photo of her face before he ran out the room as she was brought out of her thoughts. She ran after him, but it was time for her to leave for her family trip.

She decided to wait until after their trip to kill him.

* * *

 

Emma's family had three hours before they needed to get to the airport, so they when to the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery for the time being. When Emma said her hello to Mari and Bridgette's parents she went upstairs. All of her friends were there. When her eyes focused on Caleb, she had the most devious grin on her face. She mouthed run, and he gave an apologetic smile, she stepped away from the door and gave him five seconds.

He ran out and his friends heard him say he'll be back within the next two hours. The parents we're all very confused. Emma then yelled  "YOU ARE SOOO DEAD, CALEB!" Before she ran out with a very angry face. Their friends ran out soon afterwards to make sure Emma didn't literally  _kill_ him.

"Bane, Buzz off!" Emma called before her body was engulfed in yellow light. The meanest member of the Chaos Kids Melodie, now stood in her place. Her friends caught up to her, and they heard Caleb call Avalon for his transformation.

He came back down that way, running pretty fast and he yelped when he saw Melodie with rage in her eyes. One by one the others transformed and decided that they should just cause Chaos and Panic to the if Paris.

Bridgette, now Cheetah.

Monique, now Viperine.

Ryker, now Jade Turtle.

Emma's alter ego chased after Caleb's. Granted Cheetahs speed, she couldn't catch up to Melodie. When Wolf Pup finally stopped running, Melodie took her chance and jumped on him. She raised her hand up to slap him, but when she tried to swing her arm wouldn't come down. She looked up and saw that Jade Turtle had grabbed her arm at some point. "Hey Turtle Boy, I see you guy caught up with us." She awkwardly laughed. Viperine walked up behind and asked "What did he do to make you wanna kill him?" Her response was a glare at him, followed by detransforming.

"You got lucky Wolf. This time." She said as she got off him. Everyone else detransformed. "Uh Emma, you gotta leave for London in 20 minutes." Bridgette said. Emma jumped up. "Finally... No offense guys. My favorite cousins live there so I'm excited to go." She started running back to the bakery.

"Again!" And with Monique's remark they start running again.

 

* * *

 

When they finally get back, right before they turn the corner completely they hear Eric.

"-so cool." Be mumbles.

Marinette laughs nervously. "Well it was nice meeting you but I really gotta go so-"

"No! You can leave yet."

"I've had enough." Emma and her friends ran around the corner.

"Leave her alone Eric!" Emma shouted. "Do I know you?" He smirked. "I wish you didn't, brat." She replied.

"Uhm, Emmy maybe you should go before you parents worry any more." Mari said trying get the kids to leave.

"You know her!?" Eric looked at Emma and her friends. 

"Yes. That's Emma, my sister Bridgette, Monique, Ryker and, Caleb." She smiled. And all most out of nowhere Adrien appeared and threw a hug on Emma and Caleb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part.

**Author's Note:**

> Good right. More Puns in more chapters!


End file.
